The Wedding Planner (HIATUS AND UNDER MASS EDITING)
by materialistic ghosts
Summary: Caitlin Snow is the top planner at Divine Weddings Incorporations, coveted by prime, photogenic celebrities who'd like their special day to be as pristine as the Met Gala. Armed with her viscose blazers and immaculate note pads, nothing can defile her clients vision. That is until model Iris West and her tycoon fiancee enter the frame. Snowbarry AU


p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The Wedding Planner:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Prologue: Of Whitney Houston Karaoke and Miscellaneous Wine /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Keep smiling, keep shining/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Knowing you can always count on me, for sure/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"That's what friends are for/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"For good times and bad times/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I'll be on your side forever more/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"That's what friends are for/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"-Dionne Warwick/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""All I'm saying is that I'm getting sick of hearing Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You blaring during every single first dance."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I disagree, she's a classic! I wouldn't care if I was being cliche if it meant I could waltz with my husband across the floor for the first time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Still. You have to admit it's getting a bit tiresome. Whatever happened to originality? Since when did Whitney Houston become the national anthem of the First Dance Confederation?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Idly lapping at the wine in her liquor glass, Caitlin Snow couldn't help but snicker at her friends' antics./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Felicity Smoak and Sara Lance had been clawing at each other's throats about whether or not Whitney Houston was becoming too repetitive in the scheme of wedding planning and the paramount first dance between husband and wife./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Plopping the soles of her feet onto the raised damask cushion of the Divine Industries waiting room, she fingered the swell of her glass, tapping alongside the beat of the sultry music gushing from the Elton John CD Cameron, the receptionist, had thrown into the cassette player that afternoon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Coiling her slim fingers around the band of her taut ponytail, she shook her auburn hair out, roots exhaling in relief as she drank another sip of a miscellaneous wine bottle Felicity snatched from a waiter's tray at the wedding they had attended to and coordinated today./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The wine had a sour tang that squelched her tongue and tasted a bit too costly, but she didn't complain./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She couldn't in fact./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"At Divine, the client's choice is the one we operate on, no one else's, so don't bother disagreeing." /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Those were the first words splayed into Caitlin Snow's memory, stated by the CEO, Cecile "Divine" Horton, when she first began her consultation work at Divine Industries, coveted prize for newly engaged celebrities trimming the globe as they pleased./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She was the top consultant there, as she had risen to the peak with her meticulous planning on the Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds wedding./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her unwavering desire to make each ceremony as harmonizing as it could and a replica of the couple's figurative imagination./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Although she knew their headshots would be slapped on the face of a TMZ News article, with a bulky crack running through the center, with in block letters announcing the divorce./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Nevertheless, her clients never ceased to grin in ecstasy at every, microscopic detail./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"From the venue to the lace trimming on the dollies placed at each textile silk cloth table, the sheen on the brims of champagne flutes to the satin ribbon bulbs tailing at the end of the flower girl's gown, their amazement never dwindled when with Ms. Snow's expertise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She'd just driven stick on the off road truck Felicity and Laurel had lent to them from a retail home decor shop and her latest wedding scheme had gone without a hitch./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"You'd think Caitlin wouldn't desire anything more than the formidable profit she earned at Divine and Cecile's sly promise to give her a grasp on the stocks for their company./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She didn't./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"You'd also think that for someone to orchestrate weddings and inhale "Here Comes The Bride" practically every Sunday, she'd also have a sublime, romantic life./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She didn't./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Caitlin Snow was a wedding planner, not a ditzy woman like Laurel was about her own initials on an invite to "The Matrimony of The Century."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She had been once, but the nostalgia flickered away as she crept past the memory of her fiancee's passing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Was she a widow? She had no clue./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Was she severely played? Yes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Ronnie Raymond had died in a fleeting accident where he swerved his Sedan of the intersection and into a mountainous grove./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Because his lips were locked with another woman, who wasn't Caitlin Snow./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She'd later been identified as Katherine Schnider, a 19 year old who he'd taken an infatuation with after he spotted her juggling a fake ID alongside a lip gloss stained Martini on her fish net stockings at the dive bar a block across his hotel whilst he was on a business trip./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"You could fathom what happened later that night./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When she was at first greeted with the news, she wasn't at par with her fiancee's death, forget bearing that the cause of death was because of his teenage mistress straddling him on the freeway./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"At first it was weariness, then shamefulness that she hadn't understood, and finally rage./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She had impaled all of their photos and cast the engagement ring into Felicity's boyfriend's oven./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She'd taken the ring out and sidled it onto her finger afterwards, assuring herself that it was expensive and she would pawn it instead./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"(She hasn't done so yet.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Technically, Caitlin was still betrothed to a deceased biochemist./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"It had been two years, and she never attempted to speak to any white collared young man since./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"No matter how devilishly charming he was./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"And it was to be kept that way for however long as she pleased./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Wincing at the glint of the diamond on her hand, she retracted her thoughts to Felicity's off tune croak to the karaoke of "I Will Always Love You", a bet placed between her and Sara, wielding the heel of her shoe as a microphone, while Sara's phone resonating the audio shook from chortling at her friend's display./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Even Caitlin let loose a snort of laughter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"As the final piano chords filtered away, Felicity flopped her blonde ponytail over in a bow./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Thank you. Thank you." she teased while wiping a fictitious tear from her eyelid as she beckoned for applause./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Felicity, you suck at this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hey, I knew all the lyrics. Give me my twenty!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Begrudgingly, Sara fished out a twenty and pressed it into her palm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Fine, you win."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The chime from the clock mounted besides the photo of Jennifer Lawrence in a wedding dress chimed, announcing two in the morning had arrived./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Ladies, you know what time it is!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Scathing her palms together, Sara pooled through Cameron's stash of magazines delivered by the "smoking" mail man, one who happened to deliver gossip journals./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Caitlin Snow, are you ready to guess your newest client?" Sara spoke in an octave lower as if she were on a game show while Felicity pattered her fingers against her vermillion pink pencil skirt in a drumroll./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Give me the article Sara,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Yanking the outstretched article, all three huddled around its glossed pages,./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Indicating towards the newly engaged section, Felicity indicated an elderly couple./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What about them?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Too old and conservative."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Them?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A haphazard brunette and a goateed man clasped each other, passing in front of the camera men./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""They don't seem like Divine's type."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Fluttering to the pages, she pointed to the one embodied in an array of cartoonish petals and a thickened #1 next to their photo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emBarry Allen and Iris West, Hollywood's Power Couple, Engaged At Last! /emwas the bracketed headline./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Damn, finally. I thought the guy would never tie the knot."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hey, if I was that sexy, I wouldn't want to be tied down either." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Those were the first words spurred out of her acquaintances' mouths, as Caitlin studied the photo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A shapely woman with tanned skin and merlot pouted lips sat on the page with doe eyes and a white turtle neck dress that bent willingly to her hourglass curvature, with a wedding band glinting as if it cost more than a years worth of rent at her apartment. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Besides her, a man with tousled hair and hazel pupils gazed at her, a tilted chagrin gracing his mouth, giving him a roguish appearance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hmph, I've never heard of these two."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You don't know them!" Sarcasm dribbled from Sara's voice in her exasperated squeal./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Barry Allen, founder of the world's most infamous brand for lab equipment, Allen Forensics and Iris West, modeled for top brands, Chanel, Armani, so goddamn many. She even launched her own cosmetic brand, The West Lash Kits!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""How do you not know them!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I only keep up with television celebrities, Laurel."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Off topic guys. It's conclusion time. So, what do you think?" huffed out a beet red Felicity whilst chaffing her upper and lower lips together./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Glancing at the photo once more and sucking in a breath between her gnawed frown, she drew her statement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I think we found our newest client."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"AN: Prologue finished /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKED IT/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The Wedding Planner:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Prologue: Of Whitney Houston Karaoke and Miscellaneous Wine /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Keep smiling, keep shining/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Knowing you can always count on me, for sure/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"That's what friends are for/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"For good times and bad times/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I'll be on your side forever more/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"That's what friends are for/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"-Dionne Warwick/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""All I'm saying is that I'm getting sick of hearing Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You blaring during every single first dance."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I disagree, she's a classic! I wouldn't care if I was being cliche if it meant I could waltz with my husband across the floor for the first time."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Still. You have to admit it's getting a bit tiresome. Whatever happened to originality? Since when did Whitney Houston become the national anthem of the First Dance Confederation?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Idly lapping at the wine in her liquor glass, Caitlin Snow couldn't help but snicker at her friends' antics./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Felicity Smoak and Sara Lance had been clawing at each other's throats about whether or not Whitney Houston was becoming too repetitive in the scheme of wedding planning and the paramount first dance between husband and wife./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Plopping the soles of her feet onto the raised damask cushion of the Divine Industries waiting room, she fingered the swell of her glass, tapping alongside the beat of the sultry music gushing from the Elton John CD Cameron, the receptionist, had thrown into the cassette player that afternoon./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Coiling her slim fingers around the band of her taut ponytail, she shook her auburn hair out, roots exhaling in relief as she drank another sip of a miscellaneous wine bottle Felicity snatched from a waiter's tray at the wedding they had attended to and coordinated today./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The wine had a sour tang that squelched her tongue and tasted a bit too costly, but she didn't complain./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She couldn't in fact./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"em"At Divine, the client's choice is the one we operate on, no one else's, so don't bother disagreeing." /em/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Those were the first words splayed into Caitlin Snow's memory, stated by the CEO, Cecile "Divine" Horton, when she first began her consultation work at Divine Industries, coveted prize for newly engaged celebrities trimming the globe as they pleased./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She was the top consultant there, as she had risen to the peak with her meticulous planning on the Blake Lively and Ryan Reynolds wedding./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Her unwavering desire to make each ceremony as harmonizing as it could and a replica of the couple's figurative imagination./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Although she knew their headshots would be slapped on the face of a TMZ News article, with a bulky crack running through the center, with in block letters announcing the divorce./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Nevertheless, her clients never ceased to grin in ecstasy at every, microscopic detail./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"From the venue to the lace trimming on the dollies placed at each textile silk cloth table, the sheen on the brims of champagne flutes to the satin ribbon bulbs tailing at the end of the flower girl's gown, their amazement never dwindled when with Ms. Snow's expertise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She'd just driven stick on the off road truck Felicity and Laurel had lent to them from a retail home decor shop and her latest wedding scheme had gone without a hitch./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"You'd think Caitlin wouldn't desire anything more than the formidable profit she earned at Divine and Cecile's sly promise to give her a grasp on the stocks for their company./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She didn't./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"You'd also think that for someone to orchestrate weddings and inhale "Here Comes The Bride" practically every Sunday, she'd also have a sublime, romantic life./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She didn't./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Caitlin Snow was a wedding planner, not a ditzy woman like Laurel was about her own initials on an invite to "The Matrimony of The Century."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She had been once, but the nostalgia flickered away as she crept past the memory of her fiancee's passing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Was she a widow? She had no clue./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Was she severely played? Yes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Ronnie Raymond had died in a fleeting accident where he swerved his Sedan of the intersection and into a mountainous grove./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Because his lips were locked with another woman, who wasn't Caitlin Snow./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She'd later been identified as Katherine Schnider, a 19 year old who he'd taken an infatuation with after he spotted her juggling a fake ID alongside a lip gloss stained Martini on her fish net stockings at the dive bar a block across his hotel whilst he was on a business trip./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"You could fathom what happened later that night./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When she was at first greeted with the news, she wasn't at par with her fiancee's death, forget bearing that the cause of death was because of his teenage mistress straddling him on the freeway./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"At first it was weariness, then shamefulness that she hadn't understood, and finally rage./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She had impaled all of their photos and cast the engagement ring into Felicity's boyfriend's oven./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She'd taken the ring out and sidled it onto her finger afterwards, assuring herself that it was expensive and she would pawn it instead./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"(She hasn't done so yet.)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Technically, Caitlin was still betrothed to a deceased biochemist./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"It had been two years, and she never attempted to speak to any white collared young man since./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"No matter how devilishly charming he was./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"And it was to be kept that way for however long as she pleased./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Wincing at the glint of the diamond on her hand, she retracted her thoughts to Felicity's off tune croak to the karaoke of "I Will Always Love You", a bet placed between her and Sara, wielding the heel of her shoe as a microphone, while Sara's phone resonating the audio shook from chortling at her friend's display./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Even Caitlin let loose a snort of laughter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"As the final piano chords filtered away, Felicity flopped her blonde ponytail over in a bow./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Thank you. Thank you." she teased while wiping a fictitious tear from her eyelid as she beckoned for applause./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Felicity, you suck at this."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hey, I knew all the lyrics. Give me my twenty!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Begrudgingly, Sara fished out a twenty and pressed it into her palm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Fine, you win."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The chime from the clock mounted besides the photo of Jennifer Lawrence in a wedding dress chimed, announcing two in the morning had arrived./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Ladies, you know what time it is!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Scathing her palms together, Sara pooled through Cameron's stash of magazines delivered by the "smoking" mail man, one who happened to deliver gossip journals./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Caitlin Snow, are you ready to guess your newest client?" Sara spoke in an octave lower as if she were on a game show while Felicity pattered her fingers against her vermillion pink pencil skirt in a drumroll./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Give me the article Sara,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Yanking the outstretched article, all three huddled around its glossed pages,./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Indicating towards the newly engaged section, Felicity indicated an elderly couple./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What about them?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Too old and conservative."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Them?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A haphazard brunette and a goateed man clasped each other, passing in front of the camera men./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""They don't seem like Divine's type."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Fluttering to the pages, she pointed to the one embodied in an array of cartoonish petals and a thickened #1 next to their photo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"emBarry Allen and Iris West, Hollywood's Power Couple, Engaged At Last! /emwas the bracketed headline./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Damn, finally. I thought the guy would never tie the knot."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hey, if I was that sexy, I wouldn't want to be tied down either." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Those were the first words spurred out of her acquaintances' mouths, as Caitlin studied the photo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A shapely woman with tanned skin and merlot pouted lips sat on the page with doe eyes and a white turtle neck dress that bent willingly to her hourglass curvature, with a wedding band glinting as if it cost more than a years worth of rent at her apartment. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Besides her, a man with tousled hair and hazel pupils gazed at her, a tilted chagrin gracing his mouth, giving him a roguish appearance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hmph, I've never heard of these two."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You don't know them!" Sarcasm dribbled from Sara's voice in her exasperated squeal./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Barry Allen, founder of the world's most infamous brand for lab equipment, Allen Forensics and Iris West, modeled for top brands, Chanel, Armani, so goddamn many. She even launched her own cosmetic brand, The West Lash Kits!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""How do you not know them!" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I only keep up with television celebrities, Laurel."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Off topic guys. It's conclusion time. So, what do you think?" huffed out a beet red Felicity whilst chaffing her upper and lower lips together./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Glancing at the photo once more and sucking in a breath between her gnawed frown, she drew her statement./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I think we found our newest client."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"AN: Prologue finished /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF YOU LIKED IT/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p 


End file.
